


Cover Art for Enigma

by Thurifut



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurifut/pseuds/Thurifut
Summary: Three hours and 73 layers... That's what I call a fun night. I love you Yahtzee.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Enigma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269859) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



I usually make the author's name a bit bigger, but since the images are so detailed at all parts, I couldn't really put the name anywhere without obstructing the them. So I settled with making it really tiny. Sorry 'bout that. 

Oh and btw you can almost spell "Magneto" with the letters in "Enigma." ("enigma" --> "magnei"- i +to) Heh.

Update: alright I can't contain myself I have to explain this cover

  * The six vertical stripes resemble both strips of somewhat partially unwound DNA double helixes. (mutants)
  * But they also resemble hourglasses. (time travel)
  * The dominant colors are yellow and blue because they're the x-men colors
  * The top halves of the hourglass/dna shapes represent what happened in the first reality. From left to right:
  *     * Screencap from the part of the First Class where young Magneto tears up the concentration camp 
    * Nazi coins: Shaw's coin
    * Underwater: where Charles and Erik first met 
    * Sheets: uh yeah
    * Rainwater: technically from the scene in the second reality
    * Door: symbolizes their separation in the end
  * Bottom halves represent second reality 
    * Oxford University
    * Being in newspapers
    * Time travel
    * Xavier's School (yeah that's where they filmed it, I guess it's Canadian?)
    * Chess
    * White roses: symbolize a "better" ending, but still a sad one
  * The point between the top and bottom half represent the point at which time was altered. You can think of it as a flat strip of paper that was twisted in the middle to show the other side of the paper. Time travel can be thought of the ability to twist the paper at one point in time so that you live through not one, but two realities.  Both sides of the paper exist at once, but you can only see one at a time. 




End file.
